Super-infra-struct
Super-infra-struct Recursively improving Superstruct for more, faster, bigger, better. Founder: infrarad strategy, hackers, infrastructure, griefers, superstruct, superpowers, longbroading, signal/noise management, Who We Need creative structing geniuses, n00bs, people who like thinking about superstructing, strategists, people who can see trouble coming, emergenseers How to join Edit the Complaints Department page, either adding problems or working on solutions. Mission Super-empower hopeful individuals by transforming griefs into hacks. What we can accomplish Identify and fix problems. Visit the Complaints Department to tell us about a function that would supercharge your superstructing. Or, visit to help collaborate on problem-solving. Let's use superstructing to superstruct more efficiently! Bring superstructures together for collaboration. The mission of collaborating superstruct the Facilitators is to search through the superstructures others create and find areas where collaboration is possible. Specifically, either where two groups are duplicating efforts, or where synergies might exist if they were acted apon. Our job would then be to put those two groups in contact with each other. Depending on how active it gets, this might turn into a full time job, and doing it as a service would free the participants in those structures to less time themselves searching for other groups and more time working on their ideas. --PlatonicJensen Find people with specific skills your struct needs. Sign up for email notification of the launch of JobStruct! Collect and use data. http://www.sehi-cens.us is the hub of Super-Infra-Struct's data services. What tools, visualizations, or extrapolations would help your superstructing? Let us know by editing this page, or contacting SEHIs infrarad or Foundation. Shoutcast structures and ideas. Visit the lazystruct shoutcaster! If you lack the specific knowledge necessary to undertake a superstructure, but you don't want the idea to be lost, cast it into the ether. Fun recursive fact: lazystruct itself was created in this way! Work on the future of mission design. MetaStructure is a new superstruct building a struct-management team. Would you be good at helping other people realize their ideas by the strength of your collaborative superpowers? Help build this struct! How this superstruct works If you are angry or frustrated, or can identify a specific obstacle to your successful superstructing experience, visit the Complaints Department! For one thing, you will help improve the signal/noise ratio of GEAS by putting problems in one place. For another, you will help us identify priority problems to be solved by superstructing. Finally, you will have turned an obstacle into a source of creativity! If you have technical skills or the ability to think creatively, you should also visit the Complaints Department! There you will find challenging problems, and other people who love solving them. Please wiki up your solution ideas. No idea is too small, too large, or too weird for consideration. If you want to get more involved, consider joining one of the superstructures linked to on this page. Super-infra-struct is attempting to coordinate their efforts, and that includes making those structures stronger! If you have ideas for tools that will help you to superstruct, visit the Super-infra-struct wiki page. Together we can invent the future of superstructing! Other information We would like to collaborate with any other superstructures who are doing work on infrastructure. Send a message to infrarad and we will pool our efforts! Other superstructures we are collaborating with sehi-cens.us is a struct that aims to serve the goals of this struct. The site is http://www.sehi-cens.us -- Foundation lazystruct is a twitter-based tool for parking 140-character superstruct concepts that you would like to see, but lack the specialized knowledge to create, or that you wish to be open-collaborated by the many wiki-capable SEHIs. Facilitators is performing introduction services between superstructs to improve communication and collaboration. The Complaints Department is a spin-off superstructure devoted to channeling frustration into creativity. Open-Source SuperStruct is forming to provide technical solutions. They are in especial need of a skilled project manager--apply today!